I'm a Princess?
by Faeryl
Summary: Guess from the title alone what happens to Sakrua! ok i'll give you some help. Sakura descovers shes a Princess and what this her father and Brother are going to Egypt? SS please, no flames! oh but i will gladly take sugesstions!
1. A Secret Reviled

****

I'm A Princess?

Chapter 1 - A secret reviled

Hey all, Dark Witch Here, this fic was written on paper before it went to my computer…Lol I could be writing it right now, IN CLASS! Ha…I mean Yes Mr. Lachance of course I'm listening to your crazy French!

Disclaimer: Ok, but I'm only going to do this once! I do not own Card Captor Sakura! If I did you would probably be watching this on TV instead of reading it on Fanfiction.net.

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

Action during speech or thought

****

Scene or Time change

Ok, on with the fic…

Sakura was in her room looking at the time, for once she had woken up early and was ready for the day. Now all she needed was something to do! So she woke up Kero.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Kero demanded angrily. He didn't like being woken up early.

"I'm Bored! I've been up since 3:30!" Sakura replied while getting off the bed. It's 7:00am on a Sunday. There's no school and no point to be up until noon. (Or so she thinks!)

"Sakura, are you awake?" Her father called from the base of the stairs.  
"Yes!" Sakura replied, wondering why her dad wanted to wake her up at such an early hour. (For a Sunday)

"Get dressed, then come downstairs for breakfast." He called back before he went back to making breakfast. Sakura quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Sakura sat down in front of her plat and started to eat.

"So dad, why did you want me up so early?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

"I have something to tell you but finish you're breakfast first." He replied slowly.

"Ok, but I'm meeting Tomoyo in the park in 10 minutes." Sakura replied.

After finishing their Breakfast and washing the dishes, Sakura's father sat them on a couch in the living room.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked

"Well, there's no easy way to say this…sigh You are a …princess." Aiden (that is his name in the American version.) said slowly.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed in surprise.

"Oh there's one more thing I have to tell you sweetie." Aiden said sweetly to his daughter.

"What is it?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"You will have to live by yourself for a little while, because I'm going on an important expedition to Egypt and Touya is going to be going with me. Leaving you here, be yourself. But Yuki will come by and visit every so often to make sure you're ok." Aiden explained slowly. Sakura stared at her father, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What? All by myself?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well no, like I said Yuki will stop by from time to time and if it's necessary, he can spend the night in Touya's room." Aiden explained calmly. Sakura sat there, looking dumbfounded.

"I have to go, I'm late. Tomoyo will be worried…" Sakura said quickly, while she put on her roller blades.

She skated to the park as fast as she could still not believing what had just happened. ' I wonder what Tomoyo will think?' Sakura thought as she reached the park.

Tomoyo was overjoyed by the news.

"This means I'll get to make you a new wardrobe fit for a princess!" Tomoyo Exclaimed excitedly. She suddenly pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing.

"Don't forget to use a lot of blue in the designs." Sakura commented, as she watched her friend draw at a crazy speed. Tomoyo smiled as she finished the first drawing. She had drawn a skirt that was knee length, and a shirt that had bell sleeves that had small ruffles around the edges. The bottom was ruffled in the same way as the sleeves. Sakura loved it! Tomoyo called her bodyguards to come and pick them up so that she could start making the outfit for Sakura.

By the time they got to Tomoyo's house, she had drawn 50 or so more designs. (Sakura liked them all!) When Tomoyo entered her room, she started making the first design immediately. It only took her about 25 minutes to finish the outfit. (Wow it took my mom like a week to make my trench coat, oh well Tomoyo has lots of practice from making all those battle costumes.)

Sakura tried it on it the bathroom that was connected to Tomoyo's bedroom. Needless to say it looked amazing on Sakura and fit perfectly.

After awhile Tomoyo started a conversation.

" So did you know that there's a transfer student arriving tomorrow?" (Monday, School. enough said)

Tomoyo asked while changing something on her design.

"No, do you know anything about the student?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ya, He's from China, I think." Tomoyo said as she finished another outfit. Sakura sighed and tried on the dress Tomoyo had just finished making. After showing Tomoyo the dress she changed back into her normal cloths. (Tomoyo also made them.)

****

Some time later... (Like a couple hours…)

Sakura looked at the time absently.

"Oh, I have to go." Sakura said suddenly. Tomoyo looked up from her sewing machine and smiled.

"Ok then just let me put you new cloths in some bags, so you can take them home with you." Tomoyo replied as she got up.

Soon Sakura was on her way home carrying a bag in each hand. (For balance) When she got home dinner was already one the table. Her father had been waiting for her and handed her a letter, then walked into the kitchen to have dinner. Sakura removed her skates and quickly placed her new cloths and the letter on her bed before joining her family for dinner.

After dinner Sakura went back to her room to read the letter.

__

Dear Sakura,

If you are reading this then you already know that you are a Princess. You're not an ordinary princess that you might read about in fairy tales. You are much more then that, for you are the Princess of Water. I know that might sound weird, but it's true. Now you must be wondering exactly what that means. Well you have a unique gift far stronger then normal magic. For you can control Water without the Clow Cards.

Oh I guess you didn't think I would know about those since I died before they entered your life. But the truth is that I knew from the first moment that you were destined for something. There is something you do not know about your mother Sakura. That something is that I was a Physic. Not the kind that make everything up like Miss. Cleo, I could see random glimpses of the future and one of those visions was of you, capturing the Fly card, you're very first Capture. I'm so proud of you Sakura. Oh silly me I'm wondering off. Let me explain the true powers of the Princess of water…in more detail. You see you can control Water, you might not be able to do it right now but that is because you need practice.

There are others like you that can control elements and you will eventually meet them all. There are four boys and 4 girls that can control elements. The Princes control Fire, Earth, lightning, and Darkness. The girls control Water, Time, Wind and Light.

On July 13th (. You all know what day this is! .) _The prince of Fire will be holding a ball in honor of his 16th birthday. I hope you have fun. No matter what happens in your life know that I love you and I will always be watching over you._

Love Natasha Kinomoto

TBC

Dark Witch : Tehehehehe I'm evil well this is chapter one. Originally it was longer but I figured that 1,340 words was more then enough for the first chapter. Don't you? Oh well don't give up I'll post the second chapter as soon as I type it up…ya well bye bye for now all!


	2. The New Kid and a Weird Dream

****

I'm A Princess?

Chapter 1 - A secret reviled

Hey all, Dark Witch Here, I got some pretty good feed back on the last chapter, I would like to thank **faraaa, japormsmc **and **Mei-Chan16** for reviewing my last chapter.

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

Action during speech or thought

****

Scene or Time change

Ok, on with the fic…

****

In the last chapter Sakura discovered that not only was she the princess of water but that her mother knew about the Clow Cards!

Sakura P.O.V. (point of view)

'Oh my god, I can't believe this! How could this be happening to me? My life has been turned up side down ever since I came across the Book Of Clow and as soon as that adventure is over I find out that's not the end! I mean am I destined to live with out a normal life?' I thought as I suddenly looked over the letter again and again. Soon I had all the words memorized. Kero looked up at me, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asked me as he few over to me and sat down.   
"Nothing Kero, It's just…Here." I said slowly as I handed the letter over to Kero. He read it over a couple of times before looking back at me. For some reason I felt he was giving me a knowing look…like he expected as much, or he knew something I didn't.   
"What is it Kero?" I asked. I couldn't stand the look he was giving me.  
"I knew it!" Kero Suddenly cheered as he took flight and started flying around my room. Singing "I knew it! " Over and over again in some form of rejoice.  
"Kero Stop that what if someone hears you?" I said getting annoyed with his antics.  
"How could you have known this before I did?" I asked when Kero finally settled down and flew over to sit on the desk.  
"I just knew. I could feel a weird connection between you and the Water card and I don't know it just sort of made sense." Kero explained to me in a very cheery voice.  
I sigh and get into bed. Placing the letter on my desk. Kero smiles at me before flying over to turn off the lights.  
"Good night Sakura" Kero said to me fondly before I drifted off to sleep I muttered "Night, Kero." Soon my world went dark as I fell into a deep slumber.

End of P.O.V.

The next morning Sakura woke up surprisingly early. She quickly got dressed and crept downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. When her father came downstairs he was delighted to see that Breakfast was on the table and Sakura was making the lunches for the day.  
"Good Morning Sakura, you're up early." Aiden said as he sat down at the table and started eating his breakfast.  
"Morning Dad." Sakura replied happily as she took her seat at the table and started to eat her breakfast. Shortly after Her Brother Touya joined them. After Sakura finished breakfast she brushed her teeth then grabbed her stuff, and started to put on her roller Blades. Sakura left the House and Skated to her school, where she met up with Tomoyo.

"Wow, you got here on time!" Tomoyo exclaimed in a surprised voice.   
"Hey Tomoyo, you know it is possible for me to wake up and get to school on time you know!" Sakura argued back.  
"Yeah, I guess there really is a first time for every thing." Tomoyo replied as they entered the school. They went to their lockers and put on their school shoes on they walked to homeroom.

Once all the students had arrived and sat down the teacher entered the room and cleared her throat to get every ones attention  
"Good Morning class, we have a new student joining our class today and I want you all to be nice to him. Mr. Li you may come in." the teacher announced as He entered the class. He had Short yet messy Chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. He was fairly tall and well built. He's eyes seemed to wander the room until they landed on Sakura.  
"Ok Mr. Li why don't you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher (ok her name shale Be Mrs. Lamont Because I'm writing this in her class right now!) said in a cheery voice.  
"My Name is Syaoran Li; I'm from China. And that's about it." Syaoran said in a monotone voice. The teacher blinked at him before talking again.  
"All right then Mr. Li; well there's a spear seat behind Miss. Kinomoto. Miss. Kinomoto Can you please raise your hand so Mr. Li can find his seat?" Mrs. Lamont asked politely. Sakura raised her hand slowly as she smiled at Syaoran. He walked over to his seat calmly. He stopped when he was standing beside Sakura for a second before taking his seat.

The teacher started a lesson on Stem cells. (Fun!) After class Zachary started talking to Syaoran.   
"Hey Li, Why did you move here?" Zack asked getting right into random conversation.  
"I came here with my Guardian, he has a bunch of Students here, so I came with him." Syaoran answered in a bored tone.  
"Oh, why do you call him your Guardian? Is he your father?" Zack asked. Syaoran glared at him before answering.  
"He is not my father, if you must know my father died when I was three. Now then, are you done asking questions?" Syaoran said in a Dangerously calm voice.  
"Oh, ya. Sorry I didn't know." Zack apologized as Li walked away.

The Rest of the day passed by fairly normally for Sakura. When she got home, her father told her that they were having guests that night. She went upstairs and changed into one of the dresses Tomoyo had made for her the other day. It was knee length and had a water design on the material. It was plain yet classy. Sakura smiled as she went back downstairs to see if she could help her father with anything. Sakura and Touya set the table while Aiden made dinner. When the door rang Sakura opened it and smiled politely. She was more the shocked to see Syaoran Li, a middle-aged man, and a tall woman with black hair that was tied into a ponytail. She smiled as she let them in.   
" Hello and welcome to our home." Sakura said as Touya took every ones coats. Sakura lead everyone to the living room. Aiden soon joined them.   
"So this is your son and daughter? What are their names?" The Woman, (who Sakura took to be Syaoran's mother.) Asked smiling at Aiden.  
"This Is Touya and Sakura. Touya, Sakura, this is Mrs. Li, Her son Syaoran and Syaoran's Guardian, Wei." Aiden said the introductions.   
"Will you all excuse me for a moment while I check on dinner? It should be ready in a couple moments." Aiden informed everyone as he went to the kitchen to check on the food. Yelin smiled at Sakura and Touya.  
"What school do you two go to?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm going to Readington University and Sakura here goes to Readington high." Touya answered as he glared at Syaoran.  
"Oh so Sakura goes to Readington High with Syaoran. Do you two have any classes together?" Yelin asked as she looked at her son.  
"Homeroom" Syaoran answered in a monotone. Aiden suddenly stuck his head out from the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone walked into the kitchen and started eating.

After Dinner, Yelin, Wei and Syaoran Left for home. Sakura and Touya did the dishes and went to bed. Sakura walked into her room and found Kero asleep on the floor in front of the TV. On the Screen it said GAME OVER. Sakura smiled to herself as she picked Kero up and put him in his bed. (He has his very own little Bed inside of Sakura's Desk Drawer. Sakura changed into her pajamas and when to sleep.

****

Dream in Sakura's P.O.V. (point of view)

I'm sitting in a dark room. The walls and floor are made of Stone; even the ceiling is made of stone. There's a metal door with a little window that had bars on it. I walk forward and look out the window but I can't see anything. I turn around slowly. I let out a scream. My body is lying on the floor of the cell. I walk towards myself and try to wake myself up, but my hands go right through my double. Suddenly the metal door swings open and my double starts to move. A man dressed in black enters the room.

Suddenly everything goes black. I wake up in my room.   
'What was that?' I think to myself as I try to get back to sleep.   
'Who was that man dressed in black' I wonder before I drift off to sleep again.

TBC

Dark Witch: what do you all think? I personally think it's much better then the last chapter! Tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have for the next chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter and to those who review this one!


End file.
